


Phone

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [12]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Again, Russ and Danny are my two OCs from Unintended Consequences.





	Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Russ and Danny are my two OCs from Unintended Consequences.

Hey, what’s up? I miss you

**Danny 10:26** Russ I left like three hours ago

It’s Saturday and I’m home alone and I miss you

**Danny 10:28** I know weekend shifts suck.

Balls.

**Danny 10:28** ?

They suck balls.

**Danny 10:28** Before you say anything else: don’t

Don’t what?

**Danny 10:29** Make jokes about the above bc I’m at work I’m just on coffee break

As if I ever

**Danny 10:30** Are you Russ Johnson?

The very same and you love me

**Danny 10:31** I do but I still can’t have you sent me dirty texts

As if I ever!

You were the one to send me dick pics

**Danny 10:32** ffs Russ that was ONE and you were NOT at work

I was in the cafeteria at uni

**Danny 10:32** And I was drunk

**Danny 10:32** And it’s eleven in the morning so I highly doubt that you’re drunk

**Danny 10:32** Russ are you drunk?

Nope. Just lonely.

**Danny 10:33** *hugs*

**Danny 10:33** I’ll be all yours tonight when I’m home

You’re gonna be all knackered but it’s okay

I love you

**Danny 10:34** Love you too Russ

**Danny 10:34** And maybe I’m not too knackered to do a little sucking :)

DANNY THAT WASN’T FAIR

**Danny 10:35** Gota go breaks over

DANNY I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!

**Danny 10:35** :*

Russ threw the phone onto the sofa with a pout.

“I will so get you for this, Daniel Barnett.”


End file.
